Code Geass : World At War (NEW ONE WILL BE RELEASED)
by DewElr
Summary: I DONE SOMETHING WRONG ABOUT THIS STORY. I'M GOING TO REMAKE ANOTHER STORY SO I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS HERE AND MAKE A NEW ONE
1. Intro Timeline

Code Geass: World at War

 _Speaking_

Narrator

 **In mind**

 **Intro Timeline**

55 B.C/1 ATB

The Roman Empire attempts to invade England, They failed at the first raid. A year later after the invasion the Ancient Britons pushed the Romans back to their homeland. Marks a big victory for the Britions. This also marks the Imperial Calendar.

1 AD/ 55 ATB

The Gregorian calendar, known as Anno Domini is establish all over Europe except for Britain.

955 AD/ 1010 ATB

The Philosopher's Stone is discovered near Stonehedge. It became a viable energy source.

1266 AD/1321 ATB

The Mongols lead by Genghis Khan conquers most of Asia. Their empire expands from Korea to Poland.

1274, 1281/1329, 1336

In 1274 AD/ 1329 ATB, The Mongols invades Japan. As the mongols arrived at Japan, a storm has interrupted and making the Mongols retreat. They try again in 1281 AD/1336 ATB. The mongols fought the Japanese then they failed again due to the storm that the Japanese called Kamikaze. (meaning divine wind) It was the most humiliating Mongol defeat.

1300 AD/1355 ATB

The Renaissance begins.

1346- 1353 AD/ 1401-1408 ATB

The Black Death spreads all over Euorpe including England, Scotland and Ireland. It was one of the most devastating epidemics in human history. It estimated to kill about 75 to 200 million people.

1492 AD/1547 ATB

Christopher Columbus was on his way to India, taking the other route in the Atlantic Ocean would take him to India, Instead he discovers the New World. A land that was touched by natives, with new resources. As a result, European starts the colonization in the America's.

1620 AD/1675 ATB

The ship Mayflower brings British Puritans and Separatist to the new world, making a new colony called Plymouth.

1692-1693 AD/1747-1748 ATB

The Salem Witch Trials occurs. It was a series of hearings of people being accused of witchcraft in colonial Massachusetts. The trials resulted in the executions of twenty people, fourteen of them women, and getting hanged.

1770 AD/1825 ATB

The British are making high taxes with representation. Taxes are high due to keep the colonies protected from invaders. Angry mobs gather in Boston to protest the British Empire.

April 19th, 1775/ 1830 ATB

The Battle of Lexington and Concord begins marks the beginning of the American Revolutionary War, or Washington's Rebellion as told by the British.

July 4th, 1776/1831 ATB

The Colonies declare their independence from the British Empire with signing the Declaration of Independence.

1777 AD/1832 ATB

Ben Franklin makes his voyage to France. King Louis XVI has no love for the British. Ben Franklin was able to persuade him to aid the Continental Army. The Earl of the British Empire failed to persuade Benjamin Franklin to bribe the colonies.

1783 AD/1838 ATB

The American Revolution ends with the mark of the American Victory. The Treaty of Paris has signed. The Continental Army surrounds the British with the French helping by their side.

1789 AD/1844 ATB

George Washington is elected as first president. tobert Livingston, the chancellor of New York has giving him the oath to office in New York

"General please put your left hand on the bible, and raise your right hand" said Livingston.

George Washington repeated what Livingston said.

"I George Washington, do somely swear, that I will execute the office of the United States. And well to the best of my ability, preserved, protect, and defend the constitution of the United States."

George Washington added one more line. It was, "So help me god."

At the same year, George Washington made an American Calendar called the "Freedom Calendar". It is the same year as the Anno Domini.

1803 AD/1858 ATB

The United States purchases the territory of Louisiana from the French.

1805/ 1860 ATB

The French under Napoleon defeats the British occupying, the whole British Isle and London.

1807/ 1862 ATB

The Imperial Family retreats from Edinburgh. They set sail to the new world where British Canada. The new nation was named, the Holy Britannian Empire.

1812 AD/1867 ATB

The War of 1812 occurs. The Britannians coming from the North burned down Washington DC, the war ends with the Treaty of Ghent. A treaty to keep peace between the USA and the HBE.

1819 AD/1874 ATB

Napoleon dies from stomach cancer. His last words were, "I do not forget slight to my honor".

1853/1908 ATB

Matthew C Perry makes his voyage to Japan. He demands that Japan open its ports to trade with the United States, then the Japanese entered a treaty of peace, friendship and trade with the US, including the deposit of Sakuradite.

1855 AD/1910 ATB

The HBE purchases Greenland and Iceland.

1861 AD/1916 ATB

The USA faces slavery. The South is pro on slavery, while the North is more anti. When Lincoln was eleceted as president, the South had seceded from the Union to form the Confederate States of America, thus started the American Civil War. The South assisted by the Britannians, while the USA was assisted by the EU.

1865/1920 ATB

After a long battle, the South declares its surrender, and the slaves are free. In the same year, Lincoln is assassinated by John Wilkes Booth. The Civil War was the bloodiest battle in American History.

1867/ 1922 ATB

The USA purchase Alaska from the Russians.

1895 – 1898 AD/1950-1953

Cubans fight for their independence with the help from the USA.

1903/1958 ATB

Wilbur and Orville Wright made four flights as the Kitty Hawk was their first powered aircraft. This marks making the first airplane.

1911 AD/1966 a.t.b: The Xinhai Revolution occurs in China, in which the Qing Dynasty is expelled and replaced by a new ruler ship, the Jiang Dynasty. This new line of Emperors would then embrace the ideal of Communism as pertained by western philosophers Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, causing a string of social renewals in the country. These renewals included the abolishment of the Chinese class system, the centralization of resources and agriculture but except Titan Corp because they're important, and the establishment of a council of High Eunuchs that officially represented the will of the people to the Emperor/Empress as advisor. Thus the Chinese Federation is established.

1912 AD/1967 ATB

A German meteorologist named Alfred Wegener studies the Earth, and realizes that the whole Continents were once together.

1914/1969 ATB

The Great EU Civil War has started. A man from Serbia named Gavrilo Princip was a nationalist. In that year, he gose to Austria and assassinates the Archduke of Austra. Making Austria, Germany, Hungary, and Bulgaria secedes from the Union calling them the Central Powers.

Europe calls for Japan, HBE, Russia China, and the United States for help to stop the Central Powers. The United States declared isolation from the war. American Isolation dosen't last until 1915 AD. In 1915 AD a European ship called Lusitania has sunk. They were carrying various Europeans and Americans. The Lusitania was sunk by the Germans. It killed about thousands of Americans and Europeans. Making the United States joining the war in April 6, 1915 AD using their new technology. The Allies were astonished, and impressed when they saw the US has advanced new weapons, such as new guns, tanks, aircraft, missiles, submarines, helicopters, ships, new tatics and mechanized suit of armor

1917 AD/ 1972 ATB

In Russia, the revolution between the Imperial Government and the Socialist Party led by Vladimir Lenin. Later in November, the socialist party wins and it becomes into a Russian Soviet Federative Socalist Republics. This also begins the Russian Civil War, and the Reds won again, turning other 15 nations into one nations called the USSR, known as the Soviet Union that is now ruled by Joseph Stalin.

Jack Wilson is born and the future leader of Wilson's Technology Corporation.

1920 AD/ 1975 ATB

The Roaring 20's begins in the whole world. It was a period of sustained economic prosperity with a distinctive cultural edge in the United States, The Holy Britannia Empire, Japan, EU, and the Chinese Federation. Prohibition was a problem in the United States. People were selling illegal alcohol. The US government ended up poisoning their people.

1926/1981

Wilson's Technology Corporation was founded by Erickson Wilson.

1929/1984 ATB

Wall street of New York City, the stock market has crash, and caused the "Great Depression" It affected the world including in Japan, EU, Holy Britannian Empire, and even the Chinese Federation, but it didn't affect the USSR. Many people around the world lost their jobs, homes, and careers.

1931 AD/1986 ATB

Japan invades Manchuria and invading mainland China.

1933/ 1988 ATB

President of the USA, Franklin Delano Roosevelt gets elected. After getting elected, he created a new policy called, the "New Deal" to recover America's economy back in track. Turning into modern/futuristic society in America. Britannia found the solution to prevent the depression too it was called the "New Age". Also in Germany, a man name Adolf Hitler also has a solution to prevent the depression.

Nazi Germany rises. Hitler becomes the leader of Germany. He was elected as the leader of Germany. He said that he will make Germany Great again, and he did. Germany was back at top. The Economy was rise again, jobs were returned, and homes were back again.

1938/1993 ATB

The EU warned Hitler not to annex any other country as a result Hitler annexes Austria. Austria responded to the EU to not intervene, and they were ok with it.

March 1939/1994 ATB

Germany annexes Czechoslovakia

1939/1994 ATB

Hitler invades Poland, marks the starts of World War 1. The EU declares war on Nazi Germany. Italy was ruled by a fascist leader name Benito Mussolini. Japan was ruled by a military dictatorship. Together the 3 nations became the Axis Powers.

The USA and the Holy Britannian Empire will stayed isolated, however that doesn't last until December 7 1941. The Japanese has done a sneak attack on Pearl Harbor. It destroy the entire base, and thousands of people were killed in action. In Britannia, Nazi spies were disguised as nobleman. They started to attack Citizens in Britannia. After the attacks, Britannia, and the United States declares war on the Axis Powers. Japan invades the Chinese Federation, making the Chinese sided with Britannia, The US, The EU, and the USSR. Making them, the Allied Powers.

In July 28th, 1941 The Japanese seized control of Indochina. In US response they stopped giving oil to Japan.

At the Western desert campaign, Britannia brings the prototype of the early Knightmare frame, made by the Ashford Foundation. Various Soldiers were piloted, and wre able to defeat the Nazis and the Italins.

At the pacific war, and EU war, the Titan Corp introduces to the combat a exoskeleton or the XOS. It was created from the idea designed by Edward Taylor, and it brings it to the PMC, and the USAF. Not only that, they also brought new updated weapons, tanks, aircraft, vehicles, VTOLs and warships to war.

The Axis was overwhelmed and they were push back by the American new technology and the prototype Ganymede from Britannia. As Italy surrenders, Hitler refuses to surrender. The Allies surround Germany, from west and east. But the Germany won't give up. A scientist named Albert Einstein, and his scientist defected to the Allies and creating the Nuclear Bomb with the Manhattan Project and test it. It was a big success. The US launched the first bomb on the city of Munich, killing over 200,000 people, and on Frankfurt. Just before they advanced into Berlin, Hitler shoots himself along with his followers on April 30th, and the Axis surrender on May 7th, 1945/2000 ATB. The United States owns the most powerful weapon in the world.

After WW1, the Americans saw the Britannia prototype Ganymede was a sign that Britannia was ahead of them. And President as the CEO of Titan Corp to built their owned humanoid Autonomous Armored machines, which they accept. The United States becomes the most powerful defensive nation in the world. The USA also rebuilds Japan and they became a democracy, following, Japan now follows the Freedom Calendar.

The Ganymede was an ultimate weapon for Britannia that stop the Axis. In Japan Emperor of Japan apologies to everyone around the world for what they done was wrong. Emperor chose Genbu Kururugi as the new prime minister. Genbu renew their relations with the US and became friendly and closest allies. The Allies became the five of superpower. Issues with the US and the USSR has started the Cold War between the two.

1943 AD/1998 ATB

Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki is born

1944 AD/1999 ATB

Lelouch Vi Britannia is Born

1950 AD/2005 ATB

Korea is divided. The North was ruled by communism and the south was ruled by democratic. North Korea passes the 38th parallel line, marks the begin of the Korean War. South Korea calls the US for help. The US accepts. The North advances to the south, they were surprised and pushed back by the US newest weapon was their own Knightmare Frame, the Nightmare Frame. The South pushed them back, and the Korean People Army was defeated.

This also marks the early rock n roll stars in America.

1954 AD/2009

Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated in her home. Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan as political hostages.

October 4th, 1957

The Soviets launched Sputnik 1 into space. The USA, and the EU were overwhelmed, and so the two Union nations made their space programs. In the United States, NASA was made, and in Europe, The European Space Agency was made. Thus, the Space Race begins.

1955 AD/2010 ATB

Britannia invades and conquers Brazil, and becomes Area 7. Japan which was originally neutral decided to align its policy with the US, EU, Chinese Federation, and Soviet Union's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia. The US, EU, Chinese Federation and Soviet Union and their allies blockade the port of Britannia.


	2. Chapter 1: We are under attack Pt1

Code Geass: World at War

 _Speaking_

Narrator

 **In mind**

Characters

· Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki

· Lelouch Lamprouge

· Kallen Kozuki Stadtfeld

· Suzaku Kururugi

It was a hot summer day in Japan. An 11 year old name Lelouch and a 10 year old boy name Suzaku was climbing up a tiny hill. Suzaku was able to climb up since he's really into sports, and Lelouch needed help to be lifted up by Suzaku.

 _"_ _Do you need a hand?" asked Suzaku. "Don't ask me I can do it." said Lelouch._

Lelouch hung his head down and hands on his knee as he was panting for air.

 _"_ _Man this is tiring."_

Then all of the sudden, the sounds of nature became silent completely and was replace with the sound of explosion and aircraft.

 _Lelouch what was that?" said Suzaku._

The two turned around and their eyes gone widened with astonishment. When they saw a lot of aircraft firing missiles and exploded as it landed on the buildings. It was a declaration of war between Japan and Britannia.

(Tokyo)

Tokyo was really big in the summer. Cars were used, a large of people go to water parks to have a good time. It was a nice summer vacation. Schools are closed, and upcoming festivals.

A 10 year old girl name Kallen Kozuki Stadtfeld, a half-Japanese and half-American. A little girl with red hair and blue eyes ran happily meeting her childhood friend named Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki a half-Japanese, half-Filipino, and American boy with brown eyes and black hair. He tends to look more Japanese than Filipino.

 _"_ _Look Kallen it's your friend Ethan." Kallen's mother pointed to Ethan and his mother._

Ethan waves his hand at Kallen. Kallen happily ran to Ethan has he give him a hug. Ethan was a bit uncomfortable when Kallen gave him one. Kallen had an elder brother named Naoto, and Ethan had an elder sister name Kayla Suzuki.

 _"_ _Hey Ethan how's my man doing?" he said it to Ethan as the two gave each other a high five._

Kallen and Ethan suddenly caught the glimpse right over of their elder sibling. The two point at the aircraft at the sky. Missiles took fire. Naoto grabbed Ethan as he was trying to save him from death while Kayla saved Kallen from death.

The remaining missiles slammed into buildings one by one and the entire Tokyo prefecture. The United States created a base in Okinawa after World War 1. The United States sent out all of their Nightmares, VOTLs, aircraft and ground troops. They flew to the main island of Japan to counter the attack.

Ethan and Kallen were crying over the horror what was going on.

 **United States**

 **Los Angeles, California**

The beautiful blue sky of LA began to darken as if it was an eclipse event. A large fleet of Britannian Aircraft drifted over them. Everyone in homes, beaches were scattered around taking pictures in their cell phones.

The huge crowd of San Francisco, the people stared until a mass of missiles fired all over LA. The crowd started screaming and running for their life in panicked and horror. People in the beaches of LA were killed and severely injured.

 **Manhattan, New York**

LA was not the only city that got invaded, New York was under siege by the Holy Britannian Empire. The Cities of New York was burning up. The United States Military was sent out to New York and started a counter invasion from Britannia. The streets were filled with abandoned vehicles, dead bodies of people. Manhattan became a warzone.

 **Washington DC**

In the white house in the oval office, Edward Taylor and Dwight D Eisenhower were discussing about the next year politics. They were interrupted with a phone call from General MacArthur in the pentagon.

 _"_ _Mr. President what have an emergency!"Panicked McArthur._

 _"_ _What's the problem?" He asked._

 _"_ _We've got Britannian Aircrafts coming at us from all coast, East, West and even the Gulf of Mexico."He responded._

 _"_ _General, deploy every Nightmare soldiers we have!" said Eisenhower._

Eisenhower told McArthur to deploy every military fighter, nightmaresm VOTLs and others. Eisenhower hung up and he told Edward about this situation. Edward was shocked and astonished. He reached into his pocket and pull out his cell phone quickly. He dialed in fast hands, and held to his ear. The Phone responded.

 _honey are you alright? Is this kids okay?_

 _I'm fine, this is bad, it looks like a foreign army has attacked the Nation. Oh god it's the Britannina Soldiers._

The line was cut off. Edwards wife and kids are in danger. American Nightmares, VTOLs aircraft and ground troops were deployed to counter the assault.

The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the imperial calendar and the year 1955 of the World Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan and the United States.

(Tokyo)

In the afternoon, the United States deployed about a hundred VOTLs, Nightmare, and XOS, sped towards Tokyo. Each Nightmare carried of trained mercenaries. They wore black camoflauge jacket with the USA flag on their sleeve. Tokyo was now in flames, and abandoned.

The Treaty of Ghent, a peace treaty that ended the war of 1812 between the USA and the HBE was now been broke when Britannia stepped on American Soil.

Everyone in the USA was on TV watching the news. Breaking News Alert interrupted the programs. A man voice interrupted the programs.

 _We interrupted your program to bring your breaking news bulletin_

 _Good Afternoon America, I'm Ivan Smith_

 _And I'm Sarah Fernenedez_

 _"_ _This is ABC 7 news bringing you a breaking news. We are under attack, I repeat, the United States is Under attack. The mass aircraft of Britannia just appeared from the cost side of the West, East, and the Gulf of Mexico". Ivan Stated._

 _"_ _Multiple cities is now in a warzone like Los Angeles, New York, Boston, and New Orleans. We have also reported that Japan was also under attack by Britannian Forces."Sarah Stated._

In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduce into combat, the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame. Three days passed since the Invasion. The US lost Alaska to Britannia and become a dominion of the empire named Area 9.

 **August 13** **th**

 **Moscow, USSR**

Joseph Stalin was smiling and happy to see the United States was in destruction.

 _Finally, the Capitalist pigs is going downfall, if they lose, it proves that the motherland will be an only superpower._

Stalin's comrades' informed Stalin about Britannia attacking from the East side of the USSR.

 _Stalin, the Britannians are attacking from the East Side of the motherland_

 _"_ _WHAT!? This is ridiculous, we must fight back." Said Stalin_

 _Yes sir._

The word got out. The Chinese Federation, and the USSR is under attack, The two nations declared war on Britannia. The EU, Republic of Mexico, Korea, and the Middle East entering the war helping the United States, China, and Japan excluding the USSR which the leader refuse to get any help. World War 2 has new allies. It was called the Neo-Allies. USA, China, Japan, and the USSR became the Neo-Allies while, the tyrant nation of Britannia has no allies. They will first need to save America due to the biggest Oil Supply, America will first save Japan.

 **Washington DC, Pentagon.**

Politicians, the President, and the government went underground for protection from bombings. Defcon reached 1 an alarm goes off.

 _"_ _Mr. President what's going to happen to the United States?" a politician asked. Eisenhower responded, "I don't know. All I know is that we are at a new World War. We might as well warn the Britannians to withdraw from the USA or else we will have to use… the nuclear bomb on them."_

As a result, World War 2 has begun.


	3. Chapter 2: We are Under Attack Pt2

Code Geass: World at War

 _Speaking_

Narrator

 **In mind**

(Pentagon)

Eisenhower's plan was to drop the nuclear bomb in Britannia.

 _"_ _We must drop the bomb" Eisenhower stated". "I reject this!"said a politician._

The politician did not like the idea of dropping a nuke in Britannia. People mostly agree on dropping the bomb. But, they need to all agree on doing it.

(Tokyo)

People continuously running for their lives. As American Nightmares, VTOL's, and XOS arrived at Japan. Groud troops landed on Tokyo bay. Nightmares were shooting rockets at the Britannnian Knightmares. They are willing to destroy most of the Britannian Knightmares.

 _"_ _You Filthy Bastards are going to pay" said an American soldier._

Kallen and Ethan's Family were still in the run to not get killed by Britannians. They run through the rubble of cars, buildings, and trying to hide from the Britannians.

 _"_ _Mommy what's going on?" Kallen asked quietly. Kallen's Mother responded to her, "Kallen sweetie, you need to be very quiet. Ethan is very scared right now why don't you go and comfort him?"_

The 10 year old Kallen confort Ethan by giving him a hug again as the 11 year old boy gave her a hug back.

 _Ethan asked, "Kallen do you know what's going on?" "I don't know." answered Kallen._

Naoto and Kayla were just sitting there waiting for the bombings to end. Americans troops found the 6. Everyone got scared that they thought they were going to die, until he said.

 _Come with me if you want to live said the American soldier. "Are you American?" asked Ethan's mother. "Yes" he responded. I'm going to take you to our base in Okinawa you will be safe there for the time being._ The American soldier took them on a helicopter and flew them to Okinawa.

(USSR)

The Britannians continue pushing the Soviets to the West. Stalin wouldn't give up until the very end. The Soviets deployed all of their Nightamres are started a battle with the Britannians.

 _"_ _These Britannians will pay for their betrayal!" said Stalin in an angry way. "Comrade how's the battlefield are we pusing them back?" Stalin, the pushing stopped and right now we're fighting them right away._

The Soviets Nightamres are just mainly red with the hammer and sickle in the upper right arm. Soldiers were chanting URA in their loud mouths.

(USA)

The EU, Middle East Federation, Mexico, Korea, and the Chinese Federation arrived at the United States. The 5 nations attacked the Britannians from their back. With the 6 nations they were able to forcefully withdraw them from the East. They for now on remain in Central United States. The Chinese Federation had more effort in fighting the Britannians. Ladies were also helping the United States by getting people away from the battlefield.

 _"_ _Men take the East and West" said a Chinese Soldier. Ladies save any people from getting harm._

(Pentagon)

The President was able to negotiate with the Britannian Commander they gave them a warning.

 _This is the President of the United States. Britannia, you will withdraw your troops and give us Alaska back or else we will drop the nuclear bomb without warning. You only have 3 hours to make your decision warned Eisenhower._

After the message this made the Britannia Commander a little worried. They decided to stop sending Military Soldier to the United States and let the others do their job. The Neo-Alies continues push the Britannians from the Central but back to their homeland.

 _"_ _Hahahaha! We are pushing theses bastards away from the United States and we will take them back into their homeland" said General McArthur._

 _"_ _What's happening we're losing power over these guys" said a Britannian Soldier. "Where are thoses damn reinforcements commander?" "Sorry sir we need to stop bringing soldiers in the US!"_

 _"_ _Are you out of your mind they are killing us here!" "I know but, they have a weapon that can actually make us surrender!"_

 _"_ _ARGH! These damn Yankees and their nuclear bombs"_

(USSR)

Stalin was losing a lot of soldiers. For that he now calls for help only from the Chinese Federation and Europe. The two nations agree to send reinforcements to help the USSR. So the Chinese came from the mainland and Europe from the West to back Russia up.

 _"_ _Ok guys we are now in Soviet Soil we are here to back up Russia and resist the Britannians is that clear guys?" questioned the Chinese commander "Roger that!" said everyone._

They sent troops from Germany, Italy, Serbia, and France. Each nation state has over thousands of military men and women.

(Japan)

The United States continue to battle the Britannians along side with the Chinese Federation. The war in Japan between the US, the Chinese Federation, and Britannia is going to play like the Korean war (from our world.) The US and the Chinese Federation pushed the Britannians to the south to make them have a low advantage to make them weak.

Ethan and Kallen's family were now safe in the US Base in Okinawa. Ethan and Kallen still continue to hold onto each other like a couple. The two seem to like each other very much. Maybe in the future they will become a couple.

Naoto and Kayla were getting food for their little sibling and their mothers. They gave them the canned food for surviving the outside. They can't go the United States as it was really dangerous over there right now. After getting food for the family, Naoto and Kayla were sitting against a wall next to each other.

 _"_ _Kayla, how long will this war end?" Naoto ask her. "I don't know?" responded Kayla._

(DC)

Edward Taylor runs in the streets of DC he thankfully found his wife driving to DC with his kids. The two ran to each other and gave each other a hug.

 _"_ _Thank goodness your ok sweetie I was worried sick" said Edward. " I was worried sick of you too!"_

(Northern USA, Seattle)

The USA, Chinese Federation, the EU, and the Middle East Federation stopped at Seattle, Washington. Seattle is left abandoned with the Britannians and the Neo-Allies. They successfully push them back to their homeland.

 _"_ _Everyone we must retreat back to the homeland immediately" said the Britannian Commander._

 _"_ _Yes my lord"_ Every Britannian soldiers retreat to the United States. 6 years later the war still continues on, until the Neo-Allies proposed a cease fire treaty. Britannia agrees. They signed the Cease Fire Treaty in a neutral country in the USSR. The two sides will rest, and who ever attacks first, then they will rage World War 2 again. The two sides are at war. The USA got Alaska back as a state. The USA put heavy security in Alaska. Keeping it away from the Britannians. A year later went by and it changed everything. The year 1962 AD/2017 ATB.


	4. Chapter 3: 7 years later

Code Geass: World at War

 _Speaking_

Narrator

 **In mind**

(1962 AD/2017 ATB)

A year later after the Cease fire treaty, Kallen and Ethan has started dating when Kallen was 15 and Ethan was 16. By the time Ethan was 18 the two couple were both living in Japan together. They both had their own home, food, and no one else is going to tell them what to do. The Holy Britannian Empire hasn't made any interruptions for the last 7 years. The United States were practicing all day and night to get stronger. They handed some Nightmares to the United States of Japan calling it Akumus. In South part of Japan, Area 11, Clovis la Britannia is the viceroy of Area 11.

(Area 11)

 _"We shall attack the North!" stated Clovis. "But your highness, are you sure we're ready to fight another war with the North?" asked a soldier. Yes we shall fight and then we can take the North and we can have all the sakuradite to advance forward than the Americans." Yes my lord"_

Villetta, Jeremiah, and other soldiers got onto their Knightmare Frames, the knightmares float up to the sky, and start heading to the North.

(USJ)

Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi got a word saying that the South has decided to break the wall between the North and the South.

 _What!? are they out of their minds?" said Geubu. No I'm not they are now on their way to break the border and take over the North." Said a Commander. We must deploy all Akumus and call the allies._

 _"What's going on Dad?" asked Suzaku." You and Lelouch need to hide somewhere safe." "Why do we need to do that Father" asked Suzaku. The Britannians are coming to the North for a long battle again." World War 2 is raging again?! Oh no this can't be happening."_

(USA)

President JFK also heard about the Britannians starting the War again. He said he will send more US Nightmares into Japan to protect the Japanese People.

(USJ DMZ)

The Akumus stands in front of the border while waiting for the Britannians to breach.

 _"I'm ready to fight for my country" said a SDF Solider. "Cmon Britannians show us what you got!"_

The Britannian broke through the DMZ Wall. They started to shoot at the Akumus that the Japanese have. The JSDF Akumus also started to shoot back at the Britannians. The Akumus went flying off away from the Britannians making them push forward.

(Tokyo)

Ethan and Kallen gose to Akihabara to buy electronics. Suddenly, Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi made a national broadcast.

 _Attention all people of Japan. The Britannians attack, I repeat the Britannians are attacking. You must seek a fallout shelter immedatley. The Police will take you to the nearest Shelter._

After the broadcast, an air raid alarm gose off making everyone freaking out. They ran to the nearest shelter while Ethan was holding Kallen's hand to go to the JSDF military base to get their Nightmares and Akumus.

 _"OH MY GOD, THE BRITANNIANS ARE COMING TO ATTACK, KALLEN WE MUST GET TO THE JSDF MILITARY BASE" cried out Ethan. "You're right Ethan we must get to the base and get our Nightmares."_

The two arrived at the JSDF base. They signed in and quickly changed into their military uniforms. As they got outside in the garage of the Nightmares, Ethan put both of his hands into her shoulders and kissed her in the lips while Kallen kissed him back.

 _"Please be safe" worried Ethan. "I promises I won't die"_

Ethan smiled at her as she smile back. The two got onto their Nightmares. The two nightmares made a loud engine startup. The two knightmares rolled onto the south side of Japan with other Akumus and Nightmares in front, where they will be facing a lot of Britannians. All over the United States of Japan, the citizens were hiding in Fallout shelters.

 _"Let's go people the Britannians are coming." said a police._

Soon the whole Japan is empty and has abandoned cars. The Neo Allies arrived at Japan. The USA, the EU, the USSR, and the Middle East Federation soldiers arrived at Japan with armed forces ready.

As the Britannians came face to face with the JSDF and the USA, the United States first fired a rocket to the Knightmares destroying about 4 knightmares. The JSDF and USA Nightmares started to spread around the Britannians. Kallen came face to face with Jeremiah's Knightmare.

"You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do!" Kallen said in a rebellious way.

Kallen launched a Slash Harken. At Jeremiah's knighmare. It tend to get a little damaged on Jeremiah's knightmare.

 _"I will admit! I really like your spirirt, However, you are no match for me with my Sutherland!" taunted Jeremiah._

Ethan came face to face with Villetta. Ethan fired bullets at Villetta's Knightmare.

 _"hmm, Simple minded Yankee!"_

Villetta's Knightmare punched, Ethan's Nightmare but Ethan blocked it off with its arm. At a fast pace, Ethan kicked and punched Villetta's knightmare. Ethan rolled his Nightmare and jumped at some rocks and started shooting Villetta.

 _"Arrrgh theses Yankees will pay. I will accept defeat for now."_

Villetta ejected from her Knightmare.

(USA, Area 51)

The military are working on a new Mecha. A mecha is going more powerful than any Nightmare that ever has. It's named RM-011.

 _"So hows this Mecha going guys" asked the leader. "Everything is good boss" said the workers. "hmhmhmhm, once this Mecha is complete, we can push Britannia out of Japan and defeat it. After that, we shall rebuild Britannia like what we did to Japan."_

(Area 11)

The Britannians push up to the north and captured the capital of the USJ. While Suzaku was outside with Lelouch, they were making a run to the ports to take them to safety. A green hair girl with a unstrapped straight jacket was found in the ground unconscious. Lelouch lifts her and puts her arm around his shoulder. After 5 minutes to taking her to a distance, they were stopped by Britannina soldiers.

 _"Would you look at this a Britannian in the middle of the war. Looks like you have no future."_

As soon he was going to be shot, the green hair girl put her lips into Lelouch's lips. Then it took Lelouch into a mysterious universe.

 _"You don't want it to end here, do you?_ _You appear to have a reason for living. If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of you prepared for this?" the girl asked._

 _"Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!" said Lelouch_

Lelouch returns to the world. Having a super natural power.

 _"Say...how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?What's wrong? Why not shoot?_ _Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."_

Lelouch begins to use his Geass to the Britannian Guards.

 _"I Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, now all of you, die!"_

The Geass controls the army and they did what he did.

 _"Happily your highness"_

The Army put the gun into the head and shot themselves. After they shot themselves, Lelouch was surprised to see that they actually obeyed him.

 _"Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies._ _I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed.But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now this incredible power... it's mine..."_


	5. Chapter 4: Britannian-Chinese War

Code Geass: World at War

 _Speaking_

Narrator

 **In mind**

 **Pvt. Suzuki**

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **Freedom Calendar: March 17** **th** **, 1962**

 **Mission: regain Northern Washington State.**

The Britannians invaded Northern Washington State, and occupied it. The USA is taking action against it.

Combants:

USA/Japan vs Holy Britannian Empire

Ethan, Kallen, the USMC, United States Mecha Forces, and a small team of the JSDF sneaks up to Northern Washington State undetected. The team were hiding in an ally way. Behind them are two Britannian Soldiers, and mechas passing by the whole city. Ethan whispered to Kallen's ear.

 _"_ _Kallen there are two Britannian soldiers up ahead. We'll both go up and slice their necks."_

Kallen nodded. The two croutched sneakly there were right behind the two soldiers. They got onto their feet, then they covered their mouths, and stabbed their hearts. Quickly they hide their bodies in the ally. Gladly, no Britannians spotted the incident. Another large USMC army is in the otherside of Seattle. The other USMC army are putting explosives, while the USMF were at position getting ready to drive. Ethan's walkie talkie responded.

 _"_ _Pvt. Ethan, were ready"_

 _"_ _Alright began operation"_

Explosives were set off. Destorying a huge amount of Britannian Knightmares.

 _"_ _LETS GO!"_

Ethan's Army ran out of the ally and started to take action. Britannian ground troops were shooting hiding from the sandbags, while Ethan's army also did the same. The Knightmares behind the Britannians begans to drive while, the US mechas begin to drive. Ethan prone and his rifle shoots at the Britannians ground troops. Kallen throws a grenade and kills a small amount of Britannians.

 _"_ _FUCK YEAH, take that you BRITS"_

Ethan turned to Kallen and they both give a huge smile. The Britannians were getting pushed back to the north. The Britannians were getting exhausted from this battle.

 _"_ _ADVANCE GUYS, ADVANCE!"_

They advance where the Britannians were moving, they were stopped by a huge army of Britannian ground troops.

 _"_ _HOLY SHIT" said Ethan and Kallen._

Ethan lucky had a backup plan. In his bag, he pulled out a transparent touch pad. In the touch pad, it can call out for reinforcements, air support, medical support and others. He clicked on Napalm Strike. The Napalm strike button activates. The pad said,

 _"_ _You only have 1 minute to evacuate"_

 _"_ _Everyone, one minute"_

Ethan's army and the other army ran to evacuate the streets and back to the ally way.

After 1 minute, 5 napalm planes came in a fast speed and sent down a bunch of missiles making the fire trail to the Britannians. All of the Britannian soldiers died from burning, while the US mecha had an open fire to destroy the rest of the mechas. It was a big success for the USA. The United States were able to push the Britannians back to their homeland. Washington State is liberated. After Washington State was liberated, a VTOL landed to the 2 armies. The two armies hopped on board the huge plane. As Ethan got on, he pulled out his hand to grab Kallen's hand. She was pulled to the plane as Ethan closes the door. The two couple sit next to eachother.

 _"_ _oh my god" whispered Ethan_

 _"_ _You ok?" Kallen asked._

 _"_ _I'm Alright"_

The Holy Britannian Empire planned to make their own nuclear bomb, but thankfully, they failed to create one. Due to having no blueprints of the nuclear bombs. The United States does not share their nuclear bombs to the world. If they do that, then the world will become a post-apocalyptic world. The United States hides it in Area 51. Area 51 is an secret military base in the Mojave Desert.

(China)

China is ruled by an Empress. The Empress is named Empress Tianzi. A possible Britannian Invasion is coming from South Japan, Known as Area 11. Xingke known to be close to the Empress. He joined the Chinese Military then was stationed at the Forbidden City.

 **Sgt. Xingke**

 **Forbidden City, China**

 **Freedom Calendar: April 1** **st** **, 1962**

 **A possible, Britannian invasion to the Chinese Federation, with the USA aid.**

Xingke carries a sword in his belt with a QBZ-95 rfile in his hand. In the Empress Room, Xingke was talking to Tianzi.

 _"_ _Xingke, I heard there was an possible Britannian Invasion! I'm scared!" Tianzi ran and hugged Xingke._

Xingke hugged Tianzi back to comfort her.

 _"_ _It's alright Tianzi, If Britannian came to our nation, the USA will take you and me to the States."_

In Area 11, Britannian air forces flies. There was about hundreds of Britannian forces flying over China. Suddenly, they launched rockets from the east side of China. China knew that Britannia will do an invasion. Thankfully for the USA, they installed turrets all over the Forbidden City. The turrets were activated and came to the surface. Xingke's radio responded.

 _"_ _Xingke, Britannian Aircraft has been spotted. Get the Empress to the nearest helicopter, and you must protect her at all cost."_

 _"_ _Right away" responded Xingke._

Xingke picked up Tianzi and ran to the nearest aircraft. The nearest aircraft was a US VTOL's. Xingke put Tianzi in first, than he climbed on and the VTOL took off. The VTOL took off from China and heads for the US. As they flew over to the Pacific Ocean, they were stopped by an Britannian VTOL from behind.

 _"_ _Xingke, take the turret" said the Chinese Soldier._

Xingke secured Empress Tianzi to a seat in the passenger spot with the rest of the imperial family.

Xingke goes to the back of the VTOL and starts firing at the Britannian VTOL. The Britannian VTOL gose and starts firing back. At some point the Britannian VTOL took heavy damaged. From behind the Britannian VTOL, was an American VTOL. The Britannian retreated back to Area 11. A message from the Chinese VTOL got a response from the US VTOL.

 _"_ _You are free to go Alpha 1" said an American._

 _"_ _Thank you we are heading to America." Said the Chiense._

Xingke sighed and reliefed. He ran to the passenger seat and saw Tianzi sitting their watching the News. About the Chinese Federation is getting under attacked.

 _"_ _Are you ok your highness?" asked Xingke._

 _"_ _Yes Xingke, I'm ok."_

After many hours of flying, they land in an airport in LAX. LAX is filled with people. Security is all over incase of Britannian spies. The Empress and the Imperial Family were welcomed by the US government.

 _"_ _We welcome you to the United States of America." Said a Military officer_

 _"_ _It's an honor to keep us safe here as long as we need to._

(United States of Japan)

 **Freedom Calendar: April 12** **th** **, 1962**

Lelouch Lamprouge receives the power of Geass from C.C. The girl was still in the ground playing dead. All of the sudden, a Knightmare came to Lelouch. Villetta Nu is piloting it. She was looking all around seeing every Britannian Soldier is dead. But she sees one boy.

 _"_ _What the hell happened here?"_

 _"_ _You, Britannian boy what the hell happned here?" asked Villetta._

Lelouch did not respond, as a result Villetta tried to get awnsers from him by shooting at the wall.

 _"_ _Answer me!"_

 _"_ _My name is Harry Williams. My father is a Duke." Said Lelouch_

 _"_ _My ID in my breast pocket"_

Villetta gets off the Knightmare and she points her gun at him.

 _"_ _Now then, give me the Knightmare" said Lelouch while he uses his Geass._

 _"_ _Sure the code is XXX-XXX-XXX" said a possessed Villetta._

Lelouch grabbed the Knightmare keys and heads off


	6. Chapter 5: West and East EU

Code Geass: World at War

 _Speaking_

Narrator

 **In mind**

In the United States, the government feared that the Britannian-Americans were spies, even the descendent. After the Britannian invasion in the USA, President Eisenhower ordered every Britannians in the USA to be placed in internment camps. Most camps are in the west coast of the USA.

(June 5, 2017 a.t.b 1962 Freedom Calendar RY 228)

The USSR declares war on the EU. The EU accepts the declaration of War. The USSR goal is to gain Eastern Europe and spread their ideology. The Red Mechas were deployed called Mekhis. Soviet Mechs, Tanks, ground troops, VTOL's were push to Eastern Europe attacking Poland.

Lt. Leila

Warsaw, Poland

June 5th, RY 228

Mission: The EU has been invaded by Soviets, and they had no idea what they're planning, so their only objective is to push them to their homeland.

In the mist ruins of Warsaw, Russian ground troops and Mechas are all over Eastern Poland. The EU drives their military to Eastern Europe. Arriving at Warsaw, they were stopped by the Soviets. A big vehicle is where their commander center is. Inside their commander center, they order all of their soldiers to battle. The mechs, ground forces, and air force.

 _"We got reds coming at 3'o clock. Q1, go and face the reds at 3 o clock." Said Leila._

 _"Roger that Lt. Lelila."_

The Q1 army which is filled with mechas drives to the Reds at 3'o clock. They begin shooting at Soviet Mechs while the Soviets did the same.

"Deploy the ground troops." Leila ordered.

The EU ground troops were deployed. They were hiding in rubble, rocks, and proned to the ground. Soviet army walks in the streets for any sign of EU troops. The EU troops stands up and sprints to the Russians.

"Weapons Free!" shouted a soldier.

Eu troops and Soviets hid in rubbles, walls, and rocks again for cover. They shoot with their machine guns, while the left over EU mechs came along with leftover Soviet Mechs. Soviet reinforcements are called to battle. Leila noticed that Soviet reinforcements are deployed.

 _"Crap, everyone we need more reinforcements. Call for reinforcements."_

 _"Roger Lt." said Sophie Randall._

Sophie was push at random buttons at the glass screen calling for reinforcements from their mainland.

 _"This is Sophie Randall, we need more reinforcements immedialtley."_

The Soviet Reinforcements entered Warsaw at the same time as EU reinforcements arrived. Soviet troops begins to invade Cezchoslovakia, Romania, Hungary, Bulgaria, Yugoslavia, Albania, and Germany. EU troops were also stationed at their desired locations.

(Moscow, USSR)

Joseph Stalin died back in the early 50's. His successor is Nikita Khrushchev. In 1959, the USSR and the USA feared that if they go to war, they will ended up with a nuclear war. So the USA and the USSR signed an alliance treaty against the Holy Britannian Empire. Khrushchev recutired a huge army of Soviets making the EU push back to Western Europe.

 _"Soon our ideology will spread to Eastern Europe. After that, we will turn them into satellite countries." Said Khrushchev._

(Easter Europe)

 _"Soviets coming from Czechoslovakia, Romania, Hungary, Bulgaria, Yugoslavia, Albania, and Germany!" said Leila._

 _"Alexanders are pushing soviets back" said Anna_

 _"Very good! If we keep this up, then Soviets will not take over Eastern Europe and spread their terrible ideology." Said Leila._

The USSR kept sending in more reinforcements, while the EU is running low on them. This battle only lasted a month. The USSR pushed them back to Western Europe and the USSR fully occupied all of Easter Europe except for Greece which is occupied by EU forces.

 _"It's over! We lost." Said Leila in a sad way._

Everyone in the room sat back in their seats with frustration. Everyone took a deep breath. Everyone got up of their seats and forced to withdrawal from Easter Europe. In Eastern Europe, Soviet troops celebrated by dancing in the streets. After dancing in the streets, they sang their National Anthem. They're problems in Germany. Germany is in the middle of the EU. So the EU and the USSR signed a treaty that Germany will split into two nations. In the West, it is called West Germany, and the East is called East Germany.

 _"I don't understand, how did we lose? We were doing well until reinforcements from mainland USSR had so much." Said Leila._

 _"The United States can't help us fearing of a nuclear war." Said Anna._

 _"True!" said Sophia._

10 weeks later, Eastern Europe has became a communist. The EU and the USSR created a brick wall called the Iron Curtain. The Iron Curtain is a border line between the Western Side and the East. But in Germany, people from the East side were escaping to the West for freedom. As a result, West EU and East EU made a wall called the Berlin Wall. This is now part of the Cold War.

(North Japan)

After recapturing Washington in the USA, Ethan and Kallen returned to Japan to meet up with some friends. Ethan and Kallen were transported by VTOL. The VTOL flew across the Pacific Ocean. As they arrived at Japan, JSDF pushed Britannia to the South. Ethan and Kallen walked to a limo and was driven to a military base.

(Military Base in Japan)

Ethan and Kallen walked inside the base and met the gang (The Resistance Team from the actually anime).

Kallen went to Naomi and hugged her. While Ethan walked to Ohgi and hugged him.

 _"Hey Ohgi it has been a while how you been?" said Ethan_

 _"I'm great. The JSDF is pushing the Britannians away from the North." Said Ohgi_

 _"Naomi, it's good to see you again!" said Kallen_

 _"You too Kallen. We recently got a new recruit in our team." Said Naomi_

The new recruit wasen't one, but two. The two were named Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch is a Britannian and Suzaku is Japanese.

Lelouch and Suzaku walked in. Ethan shook hands with the two.

 _"My name is Lt. Ethan. I'm an American Marine"_

 _"An American, wow I never met an American before" said Lelouch_

 _"Yeah also Kallen is an American."_

Suzaku shook hands with Kallen. Kallen shook her hand back while she gives a smile at him. After meeting and greet, all soldiers were put into a stragey meeting. In the strategy meeting, Genbu Kururugi made plans for the USA and Japan to counter attack Britannia.

 _"Alright people listen up, tomorrow this will be the plan. 0 squad, Lelouch, Ethan, and Kallen you will take this path behind the Britannians. 2nd squad, Ohgi, Tamaki, and Naomi take the front path which you will try to defend. 3rd Sqaud, Chiba, Kento, and Minami. You will go behind the 2nd squad for back up."_

After the meeting, the night has dropped. Lelouch came to Ethan and used his Geass at him.

 _"Hey Lelouch, do you need something?" Ethan asked._

 _"I would like some awnsers" said Lelouch while using his Geass_

 _"Yes, what would you like to know?" asked Ethan._

 _"Are you actually an American" he asked_

 _"Yes" said Ethan._

 _"Is Kallen you girlfriend?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Where are you from?"_

 _"California, LA"_

After using his Geass, Ethan just looked at him and said,

 _"Uhh do you need something Lelouch?"_

 _"No I'm ok" responded Lelouch_

Ethan walked away and walked to his cabin. Everyone slept in their cabins. Except for Ethan and Kallen. They both slept in a private cabin where the two can sleep together.

(USA, Pacific Ocecan.)

A ship was in the middle of the ocean. The United States owns the XOS. It's not just for battle, but it can also go underwater while handling so much pressure. Their mission is to gather more resources or find new resource.

Sgt. Charlie

Pacific Ocean

June 20th, 1962

Mission: Get resources from underwater.

Sgt. Charlie and others walked to the docking bay. They get onto their XOS and borded them. The Captain of the ship activates the doors to land on the ocean. As it opens the XOS drops from above and lands onto the deep ocean. Every navy underwater, is contacted by Radio.

 _"Sgt. Charlie can you read me?" said the Captain_

 _"Yes captain, loud and clear"_

 _"good now let's begin operation."_

Various XOS walks around the deep dark sea. No life forms were found except for various sea plants.10 minutes go by and found some resources that is found in the surface. Sgt. Charlie uses the dig option to dig into the ground. As he digs, he was stopped by something big. A shiny rock that looks like sakuradite, but it's something different. Charlie scanned it with his scanning option after scanning it, he took a screenshot of it and sent it to the ship.

 _"Whoa, what is this thing? Everyone, come here." said the Captain_

Everyone in the ship came looking at the picture. Everyone was so amazed seeing the mysterious rock. The Captain told Charlie to take it up to the surface. So Charlie took the mysterious rock into the surface and it was shown in the ship. When it was taken to a lab in the United States, it turns out that this is a better version of Sakuradite. They call it, "Sakuradite 2.0" This resource was able to make new technology. The United States is on it's steps to become the most technological nation in the world.


	7. Chapter 6: Communist Spreads

_Speaking_

Narrator

 **In mind**

The USSR spreads their ideology in Easter Europe, parts of Africa, and the Middle East. USSR has only a little amount of Sakuradite mining in Uzbekistan and the Ukraine. With the use of the Sakuradite, they were able to go to space. "Making the Russians the first race to go to Space." The United States were furious about the commies going to space, so President John F Kennedy proclaimed that the US will go to the moon. The EU will assist the United States anything they need. The Holy Britannian Empire has no space program to begin with. After hearing amounts of Sakuradite in Japan, they decided to make plans to occupy Japan, and use its Sakuradite to make new technology. Japan prepares for a Soviet Invasion while the US assists.

Meanwhile, The United States tries to find new inventions using Sakuradite 2.0 for military and personal use in Area 11. Then about a month, scientist found out they can use it to go to the moon. President John F Kennedy was relieved that they can be used to go farther in space. The brought into national TV. People were happy that they can go to the moon and Colonize it as part of their Empire. The Holy Britannian Empire heard about the new Sakuradite 2.0. Schnizel informed about the new material to his father.

 _"_ _Father, we have informed that the Americans had discovered a new material. A material that is more powerful than Sakuradite." Informed Schnizel_

 _"_ _What? A new material? Ridiculous! Sakuradite is the only powerful material in the world. Our enemies are tricking us."_

 _"_ _But father it's the truth"_

The rocket to the moon is finished. NASA chose Neil Armstrong and his team to go to the moon. The team walks to the bridge that takes them to the rocket. As they sit, the team turns on the engine, and some random buttons.

 _"_ _Were lifting in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2..1 and were lift off."_

The huge rocket gose up in a fast speed. The rocket disappears into the atmosphere. After 5 minutes, they entered Zero Gravity. Back in NASA base, people were celebrating that the rocket has landed into space. The astronauts set the rocket into autopilot, as it head it destination to the moon.

(United States of Japan December 2nd, Freedom Calendar 1962)

Ethan and Kallen were on military break. They were wearing their casual clothes. Ethan was wearing dark jeans, an American shirt flag, and a bomber jacket that is from World War 1 (WW2 bomber jackets.) Kallen was wearing a flora dress, and a demin jacket. Her red har was down, and not spiky when she goes to combat. For now on, they're safe since there in Tokyo. The war ground is in southern Japan. Ethan was carrying a guitar case in his right hand.

 _"_ _Glad I'm out of the war for now" said Ethan_

 _"_ _Yep I'm glad we can spend more time together and not fight in wars." Said Kallen._

The two were looking up at the news media. It talks about the United States finding a new raw material that is more powerful than Sakuradite.

 _"_ _A material that is more powerful?" said Ethan_

 _"_ _They called it Sakuradite 2.0?" said Kallen_

 _"_ _Wow, that is amazing. Sakuradite 2.0 sounds really interesting" said Ethan_

After the news is finished talking about Sakuradite 2.0, Ethan and Kallen keeps walking all over the streets of Tokyo. Getting ready for Christmas, people were putting up Christmas trees, decorating trees, and putting up Christmas lights. The sunsets in a beautiful orange color. Ethan and Kallen sits in a bench hugging keeping each other warm through the chili night.

 _"_ _Hey Ethan, are you cold?" Kallen asked_

 _"_ _No why are you cold even in your jacket?"_

 _"_ _I'm getting cold. My demin jacket is not getting me warmed up."_

Suddenly Ethan put his bomber jacket around Kallen. Kallen feels so warm. Ethan is left with his shirt and his dark jeans. Ohgi and Tamaki were walking getting Christmas decoration, until they ran into the 2 love birds.

 _"_ _Well well well, if it isn't the two love birds from America!" said Tamaki_

 _"_ _Tamaki!" Ohgi responded_

Ethan giggles as he picks up his Guitar.

 _"_ _Ohgi, Tamaki! How are you guys?" Kallen asked._

 _"_ _Were good. We're going to get Christmas decoration"_

 _"_ _Hey Ohgi, have you ever heard a music called Rock n Roll" Ethan asked._

 _"_ _No never heard of it!"_

 _"_ _Really? I guess it's only popular in the USA"_

Ethan takes out his guitar and plays a rock n roll song. In the streets of Tokyo, it got everyone's attention. Kallen in the other hand already heard about rock n roll. After he finished, everyone applaused and gave him money.

 _"_ _That is Amzaing Ethan" said Tamaki_

(The Moon)

Armstrong's team arrives at the moon. The team splits up and scan around the place for any materials that is useful. Mean while, Neil Armstrong places the flag in the moon. The moon now belongs to the American Empire. While using Sakuradite 2.0, they invented a new technology called the Colonizer. The colonizer was able to colonize the planet. With a click of a button, it builds a small cylindrical base with oxygen.

 _"_ _Mr Armstrong, I found something interesting here" said one of the astronauts."_

Neil Armstrong walks to his teammate, and sees an interesting material they saw.

 _"_ _Put that inside the rocket. We will be going back to Earth in 2 hours."_

People from earth communicate with Armstrong. They dug up finding more of thoses mysterious material they found. After being their for a while, EU astronauts arrived at the moon. With a peaceful argument, the EU and the US shares the moon to colonize.

(October 2017)

The USSR invades the Middle East back in October. The Middle East with 10,000 in their hand and the USSR had about the same as the Middle East. Starting from Yemen, they had a nice time fighting. Then more Reds came to Oman, and pushing them to Saudi Arabia.

 _"_ _Crap! Reds are pushing us"_

 _"_ _Deploy more troops"_

The Middle Eastern general sent more Mechs to repel the reds from taking over. Within a month, the USSR and the Middle East Sue for a white peace. So the war ends with the Middle East Federation dividing. The north still a federate monarchy, and the South a Communist called "Socialist Republic of the Middle East." The USSR continues to spread it's ideology into Africa. Later possible invasion in South East Asia.


	8. Chapter 7: Vietnam

_Speaking_

Narrator

 **In mind**

The Holy Britannian Empire takes another attack in China. Through Area 11, they fly their mechs, VTOL's overseas and lands invasion of Shanghai. Thankfully, Empress Tianzi is safe in the US. US occupying North Japan, They fly over Shanghai and starts another battle. But their real mission is to rendezvous with the Chinese Military. They drop bombs at the Britannian boats that killed about thousands of Britannia soldiers. After clearing out the boats, the US slides down from their VTOLs, and land navy boats into the shore of Shanghai. The USMC, the USMF (United States Mecha Forces), were deployed at the beaches of Shanghai, attacking the Britannian Soldiers from behind.

(December 11th, 1962 Freedom Calendar 2017 a.t.b)

 _"_ _Guys, we need to keep moving! We need to advance!" shouted a marine._

Then the USMF challenges one of the knightmares. In a battle of gunshooting and melee. Meanwhile, Nikita Khrushchev decided to turn Vietnam into a Socialist since Vietnam is grown to be a communist state lead by Ho Chin Minh. South Vietnam was taken over by Britannia before the US can intervene. They occupy it and it becomes Area 13.

(Pentagon)

 _"_ _Mr. President, the British has occupied Southern Vietnam. It looks like they know our plan."_ Said the Vice President.

 _"_ _Crap! We should've intervine before, oh well. Let's not get involve in Vietnam. We need to focus on Japan." Said JFK._

The US was very frustrated about the Britannians taking over the south part of Vietnam. Meanwhile Kennedy walks to a base deep under the pentagon getting results of the Chinese Federation.

 _"_ _Lt. hows everything in China?" he asked._

 _"_ _Mr. President, everything is going as plan. We just need to meet the Chinese Army in Northern Shanghai and they will able to give us some hand."_

 _"_ _Excellent!"_

(Shanghai)

Various Americans were jumping on rocks, sliding in their zipline, meeting up with the Chinese. As soon, An army of the US were able to escpae the battlefield and meet up with the Chinese Federation.

 _"_ _Good to meet you General."_

 _"_ _It has been. So what is it you need to tell us?" the General asked._

(1 month later)

Vietnam sits quietly. In Area 13, the Britannians are killing so much innocent Vietnamese because a resistance team called the Viet Cong made by Ho Chin Minh. They were located in the South and North trying to kill every Britannina they see. Sometimes they hide in the cottages killing the Britannians from outside. They would also steal Britannian military equipment and use it against Britannia. A similar thing in Japan too. Prime Minister Kururugi forged the Black Knights. Led by Ryo Sayama.

 _"_ _All right guys, the Prime Minister of Japan has order us to shoot any Britannian Soldiers. First we'll have to pass the settlement, then we take out any military resistance got it."_

Japanese soldiers saluted and entered their battle stations.

(Vietnam)

Ho Chin Minh sits quietly for any sudden moves of any Britannian action. All the while, a Vietnamese soldier looks through a futuristic camera system setup all over the DMZ. A communist Vietnamese is supposed to looks at the cameras and call Ho Chi Minh through his cell phone.

Later the next day, fires shot at the South. Ho Chin Minh was informed about the attack.

 _"_ _Mr. President, we found Britannians shots fired and destroyed the DMZ." Said a soldier._

 _"_ _Deploy the Mechs, the VTOL's, ground troops, and Tanks."_

He begins to deploy Mechs, ground troops, tanks, VTOL's with big support from the Soviet Union. Vietnamese mechs shoots at an army of Britannians. They jump onto the thicks forests, while constantly shooting at the Britannians. Meanwhile, Britannians were shooting at ground, sometimes their rifles get jammed due to the severe humidity. It makes it harder for them to battle with the Communist.

(December 15th, 1962 2017 a.t.b)

Today is Ethan birthday. Kallen invited everyone to his birthday party including Lelouch but before he gose, he met that same girl who gave him the Geass power.

 _"_ _Why hello Lelouch."_

 _"_ _Wha-a,!"_

His sister Nunnally was also hanging out with C2.

 _"_ _Lelouch welcome home, I met this girl name C2. It's strange to see she gose by her initials." Said Nunnally._

 _"_ _Yeah, I just met her back in April. She's pretty strange but she's a great person to hang out with." Said Lelouch_

 _"_ _Really, that's amazing." Said Nunnally while C2 was making origami cranes._

Lelouch grabbed C2 to Lelouch's room.

 _"_ _What are you doing!" Lelouch demanded._

C2 when off topic about Lelouch question.

 _"_ _So do you like my power that I gave you?"_

 _"_ _Ok first how are you alive? And second, how do you know where I live?" asked Lelouch._

 _"_ _first, I'm immortal, and second, the geass can show me where you guys live."_

 _"_ _Well I'm not going to leave you here. I'm taking you somewhere." Said Lelouch._

C2 agrees to come with Lelouch and Nunnally. Lelouch drives to Ethan's apartment in Japan. Once they got there, the place was packed with people. Mostly from the JSDF military, and Suzaku was there also. Ethan's birthday theme was Christmas. Christmas was coming up in 2 weeks. People wore christms hats, the ladies wore Christmas theme clothes and also the guys wore christms related clothes. They dranks hot coco, made ginger bread cookies, watched movies and sang some Christmas songs. The party lasted until 12:00 AM. Kallen waved goodbye to the last guest until she found Ethan asleep in the couch. She smiles and carries him to bed.

Back in the battleground in Area 11, many Marines were upset that they won't be coming home for christmas, all they can do is celebrate Christmas where they are right now.

 _"Man, I can't beleive i won't be home for christmas." said a marine._

 _"I agree Bart. I have a wife and 2 kids waiting for my back home" said marine #2._

 _"I guess I have to send a postcard to my wife and kids telling them that I won't be home for christmas" said Bart._

Bart gets up and gets a letter writing about he won't be home for christmas. While Mechs drive around the base camp protecting it from any Britannian battles.

 _"Those damn Wankers taking our Winter Vacation away from us. As soon I'm done with these Wankers, I will go home and spend more time on my family." said Bart._

Gun fires can be heard in the background showing the mechs and the ground troops firing all over the battlefield. One Marine came back all injured, and he was taken to seek medical attention. The Hinomaru and the Star Spangled Banner waves in the windy chilly night.

(USSR)

 _"Mr. Khrushchev, Vietnam is going good, but we got Britannians attacking North Vietnam."_

 _"We will support Vietnam fully and conditionally. Now we shall send our Army to Vietnam. We will be using our new Soviet Mechs."_

Huge VTOL's carrying Mechs, and ground troops. They will arrive in 5 hours.


	9. Chapter 8: Korean Splits

Code Geass: World at War

 _Speaking_

Narrator

 **In mind**

(Korea)

In December after christmas, the Holy Britannian Empire invaded Korea to the South from Area 11, and some from the homeland. They flew their VTOL's, Knightmares, and navy ships crossing international waters. The Republic of Korea were notified by the Japnese and the Americans. Now Korea prepares for a antoher war in their homeland with the help of the US, Japan, and the Chinese.

(Invasion of Korea)

Combatants

USA, Japan, Korea, vs Holy Britannian Empire

Janurary 12th, 2018 a.t.b 1963 AD

The Britannians landed on the coast of Pusan. The Knightmares begins to split as the USMF split into 10 units which they ended up gun shooting and navy missiles fired at cities, towns, villages killing innocent Civilians.

 _"Dammit, they want to take Korea too?" said a Marine_

 _"These damn Wankers will never stop their World Domination."_

3 days later, the Allies were pushed to the north crossing the 38th parallel. The Britannians now cross the Parallel line and starts another invasion in the North.

 _"Godammit! We're getting pushed to the North. We need to get China to help us. They have the 3rd largest military in the planet." Said General McArthur._

Thankfully, there were turrets in each military base to protect it against invaders and enemies. Britannians shot the turrets down. As they move forward.

 _"Alright, If we can take Korea as a dominion, then we shall invade China." Said Villetta_

 _"Good Idea Villetta!" said Cornelia_

Later, a possible Chinese intervention _._ The Chinese warned Britannia to withdraw your troops in Korea or prepare for a another war. Less than two weeks, they hit the Chinese border of Korea, and the allies retreated to the Northeast Korea. Now the Chinese enters the Korean War.

USA, Japan, Korea, Chinese Federation vs Britannia

Feburary 1st to Feburary 10th The Chinese Federation joins the allies making their army far superior than Britannia. They pushed the Britannians to the south retaking Pyongyang . The new Republican Capital is established there. The Allies pushed the Britannians to the south crossing the 38th Parallel by February 5th. After crossing the Allies pushed them farther back until more Britannian reinforcements arrived by the 7th. They push the allies across the 38th parallel. The allies now proposes a cease fire treaty in Korea calling the Korean Armistice Agreement which the two sides agree which is located in P'anmunjom. After signing it in Feburary 10th, it went back right where it belong from 1950 when Korea was split. The North a democracy nation while the South became a dominion of the Empire. North Korea calling it "Republic of Korea became the most anti-Britannian nation it allies with the US, Japan, China, and the EU. After the Britannian-Korean War, Odysseus eu Britannia became the Viceroy of Korea or known as Area 14. By Feburary 14th, Britannians begins to settle in Korea. Reaments of the Korean Workers Party were also anti-Britannian. They deicded join the Korean democratic ideology and give up their communist ideology. Lastly their anthem changed to Aegukka. (The DPRK's anthem)

(Holy Britannian Empire)

 _"Do you think it was necessary to take Korea as a dominion" asked Schnizel to his Father._

 _"of course that equality nation will become a dominion to our nation. We shall educate all fourteens that equality is a lie, and America is a false nation of lies." Said Charles._

Now a meeting with a little of the Imperial Family, and some of the Generals of the Britannian army.

 _"We are losing to Area 11. The United States and its allies are pushing us to the South really bad. We must act now." Said Cornelia._

 _"How, if we can upgrade our Knightmares to a new generation, we might have the advantage to advance to push the US, and Japan to the north, and we can slam their asses out of Area 11." Said Villetta._

After the meeting, Cornelia was walking down the hall, until someone passed by her and gave her an envelope that says, Top Secret. At Cornelia's dorm in Pendragon, she opened it and it shows a letter saying,

 _"The Americans have found a new material calling it Sakuradite 2.0. With that in their hand, they might bring Britannia down. We must gather them before anything gose bad."_

Cornelia object this rumor. She throws the letter away in the trash.

 _"Stupid Rumors. I don't trust rumors." Said Cornelia._

(Area 51)

The Rm-11 was almost finished. They need the materials to create a one hit kill, unforutantly they don't have that yet. The American Government were so bummed out, that they continue to look for materials in the Sea. Now, the US secretly gives Nuclear bombs, and missiles to North Korea (ROK).

(Japan, Tokyo)

Lelouch meets the Kyoto House. To talk to Kaguya Sumeragi. The Kyoto House is a organization to keep industries running, especially the Sakuradite mining facility. The Kyoto House has good reputations with the US government. The US gets all their Sakuradite from Japan, while the US has a little amount of Sakuradite miners. In trade, the US gives the Japanese Oil for their machines to run and give low prices on gas.

 _"Kaguya Sumeragi, Head Mistress of the Kyoto House. I want to have a word with you." Said Lelouch,_

 _"Um who are you?" asked Kaguya._

 _"Forgive me not introducing myself. My name is Lelouch Lamporuge. I need your help to build an army."_

 _"An army?"_

 _"Yes, my army must be recognize by the Government of Japan." Said Lelouch._

 _"Hmmmm, I don't know. I'm not big on the military."_

 _"I'm not big on the military either, so we both can find someone who is big on military." Said Lelouch._

After the talk, Kaguya started developed a crush on Lelouch. Seeing how handsome he is. Kaguya started to follow Lelouch around.

(USA)

The Cold War tensions between the USA and the USSR becomes active. In Western Eu, an Organization called NATO was to stop the spread of Communism. In the east an organization has also formed called the Warsaw Pact. Together, the two organizations are rivals. Right now Communism spread parts of Africa, and small nations in the Middle East, South East Asia.

(Japan)

 ** _"Valentines day is coming up. I don't know what to give to my sweetheart Kallen. I want it to be special. Oh I know what to give her" said Ethan in his mind._**

Ethan runs to everystore that Kallen might like. After purchasing, he hid her presents in their Apartment.

Lelouch returns to his apartment followed by Kaguya. He greeted C2 and his little sister. The day ends with C2 eating another box of Cheese Pizza from an American Fast food.


End file.
